Dia de otoño
by sekhoya990
Summary: Zim esta solo junto a un arbol, Dib lo ve, y no puede evitar tener recuerdos romanticos al ver esa escena... pero lo que empiezo muy tierno lleva a una situacion muy distinta Clasificado M para las golosas del ZADR ;


Era un día a mediados del otoño, y las clases ya habían terminado hacia dos horas, por lo que la eskuela estaba vacía y todos ya estaban en sus casas. Todos excepto Zim, quien se encontraba al lado de un árbol que estaba en el patio del edificio ya vacío, y veía como se le caían las hojas. No tenia motivos para estar ahí, solo sentía ganas de relajarse, aunque quizás el hecho de que Gir estaba mas insoportable que nunca gracias a una leve falla en su sistema que lo hacia gritar y hacer mas desorden de lo habitual podría ser un buen motivo para buscar algo de paz.

Todo estaba tranquilo, y el irken pudo calmar un poco el mal humor que su robot demente le había hecho sentir toda la semana. No le importaba mucho que ya el frío se estuviera haciendo sentir desde hacia mas de dos semanas, porque estaba usando un chaleco y un gorro de lana que Dib le había regalado unos días antes, porque aunque sabia que el alíen aguantaba bien el frío, no quería verlo resfriado.

Zim ya estaba por irse, pero antes de poder hacerlo, no se dio cuenta de que Dib lo había visto unos metros mas allá de el, ya que había vuelto a la eskuela a buscar un libro que se le había olvidado, y aprovechando que se habían ido todos y nadie podría verlos, quiso saludarlo, y de ser posible, hacer algo mas además de eso.

Dib: -llega por detrás y abraza a Zim por la cintura- Hola bebé, ¿por qué estas aquí tan solito?

Zim (sonrojado): No me digas así

Dib: ¿Y por que no?

Zim (molesto): ¡Por que no soy tu bebé!

Dib: Bueno, pero aun así, pienso que te ves lindo cuando te enojas

Zim: Como sea

Dib: -lo aprieta mas contra el y se acerca a su oído- ¿Te acuerdas que justo aquí fue nuestro primer beso?

Zim (mas tranquilo, pero fingiendo molestia): -se cruza de brazos- ¿Y que con eso? Fue hace 2 años, ya olvídalo

Dib: ¿Y como olvidarlo? Este mismo árbol estaba lleno de flores aquel día, estábamos discutiendo por una tontería sin importancia y te bese aprovechando que te hice mirar a otro lado. Admite que no has podido olvidarlo

Zim: ¿Me dejaras en paz si lo hago?

Dib: No

Zim se volvió a molestar, y a Dib le daba mucha gracia como su pequeño se sonrojaba por cada cosa que le hacia recordar, pero esa expresión tan tierna que ponía cuando le recordaba algún momento intimo era algo que no aguantaba, y solo quería llevarlo cuanto antes a su casa para escuchar de nuevo esos deliciosos gemidos de placer que Zim no podía evitar lanzar y llenar con ellos toda la habitación cada vez que ambos estaban juntos. Pero esta vez seria diferente, porque no podría ser en casa de Dib, ya que aunque su padre estaba fuera y regresaría tarde como siempre, Gaz había organizado una fiesta a la que había invitado a varios amigos, y no terminaría hasta pasada la medianoche, y Dib no podía esperar tanto tiempo, y tampoco podría ser en la base de Zim porque Gir no los dejaría estar solos, y de seguro ya la tendría hecha un verdadero desastre, así que a Dib se le ocurrió una idea.

Dib: -mete la mano bajo el chaleco de Zim y le acaricia el estomago- ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido como seria tener placer al aire libre, aquí acostados en el pasto y con la brisa de la tarde?

Zim (jadeando por el roce de la mano de Dib): No se… ¿y si… y si nos descubren?

Dib: Pero si no hay nadie, recuerda que hoy era el estreno de una nueva película en el cine y nadie se lo quiso perder, así que estaremos seguros –lo abraza mas fuerte y lo hace sentir un bulto en sus pantalones-, además, aunque mi casa estuviera vacía, no creo poder aguantarme todo el camino –lo empieza a besar en el cuello-

Zim: Dib… no hagas eso… me vas a… terminar… convenciendo… aahh…

Dib (con una mirada lujuriosa): Pues eso intento, jeje –empieza a bajar su mano y la mete dentro de los pantalones de Zim-

Zim: ¡Aahh! ¡Dib! ¿Qué haces?

Dib: Shh… prometo que te va a gustar… solo relájate –le vuelve a besar el cuello y mueve mas su mano-

Zim le hizo caso a Dib y solo se dejo llevar por sus besos y por su mano que no dejaba de acariciarlo, mientras que con la otra lo abrazaba fuertemente y lo hacia sentir ese gran bulto que no paraba de crecer y ponerse mas duro, y el sentirlo tan cerca hacia que se calentara bastante, y aunque odiara admitirlo, todo lo que quería era que Dib se diera prisa y entrara pronto en el. Odiaba cuando el humano lo hacia pensar esa clase de cosas, pero la sensación era demasiado placentera como para quejarse de eso ahora.

De pronto, Dib dejo de solo acariciarlo con su mano, porque sabia que si quería preparar a Zim para lo que vendría, tenia que hacerlo pronto, así que sin darle tiempo al irken para decir nada al respecto, introdujo un dedo en su entrada con cuidado y empezó a sacarlo y volverlo a meter varias veces, haciendo que Zim llorara, pero no de dolor, sino de todo el placer que sentía.

Zim: ¡DIB! ¡AAAHHH! ¡MAS, METE OTRO DEDO, PRONTO!

Dib: Te dije que te iba a gustar –le mete el segundo- ¿Te gusta esto también?

Zim: ¡Ahh! ¡Me encanta!

Zim no dejaba de gemir, y aunque sabia que los descubrirían si seguía gritando de esa manera, no podía evitarlo, el placer que Dib le estaba dando era demasiado como para contenerse, y esos sonidos solo provocaban que Dib se excitara cada vez mas y deseara darle mas, hasta que llego a un punto en el que necesitaba otra clase de gemidos, y solo los podría escuchar de una manera.

Dib: Zim, creo que ya estas listo, ven –lo toma de la mano y lo apoya contra el tronco del árbol, haciendo que le de la espalda-

Zim: Dib… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Dib: Ya lo sabes muy bien –se apoya en el, haciéndolo sentir ese enorme bulto otra vez-

Zim: ¡Esta bien, si lo se! ¡Pero por favor, hazlo ya! ¡No aguanto más!

Dib: Buen chico, mereces un premio por ser tan listo –se baja el cierre dejando al aire su miembro erecto, le baja los pantalones a Zim y toca suavemente su entrada con la punta-

Zim: -jadea- Dib… por favor… mételo rápido… no resisto…

Dib: -empieza a entrar de a poco en el, y llega hasta el fondo-

Zim: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡DIB, ES ENORME! ¡MÁS DURO!

Dib empezó a moverse dentro de Zim. Primero lo hacia lento, pero necesito hacerlo mas rápido, así que aumento el ritmo, en especial porque la sensación era increíblemente agradable y no quería desaprovecharla.

Dib (con voz seductora): -se acerca al oído de Zim- ¿Te gusta verdad? He querido hacer esto todo el día. En clase no dejaba de mirarte, todo lo que quería era tenerte conmigo y hacerte gemir, no paraba de tener fantasías de ti pidiéndome mas mientras te faltaba el aliento por estar dentro de ti. Eres tan lindo, incluso cuando tratas de no serlo, y estas tan calido y suave que no puedo evitar pensar en ti cada noche, solo deseo que estés en mi cama y me pidas que vaya mas rápido mientras jadeas de excitación

Zim: Dib… ¡ahh! Por favor… ya no hables así… me da vergüenza…

Dib: Pero si es la verdad, eres lo mas lindo que nunca he visto, y sueño con un día poder encontrarte dormido y hacerte el amor antes de que despiertes

Zim: -se voltea y lo mira- ¿Cómo…? ¡ahh! ¿Como se que no lo has hecho ya?

Dib: Lo sabrás luego de que lo haya hecho, jeje

De pronto, Dib sale de Zim, y el pobre se preocupa por la sensación de ya no tenerlo adentro, pero dura poco, ya que Dib lo toma y lo recuesta sobre la hierba, luego le saca los pantalones, le abre las piernas y vuelve a penetrarlo mientras apoya sus manos a los lados.  
>Zim: ¡Dib! –Aprieta el pasto con ambas manos-<p>

Dib: Eso es, grita mi nombre, más fuerte

Zim: ¡Dib, Dib Dib!

Dib: -lo abraza y lo levanta- ¡Zim, ya no aguanto mas, creo que me voy a venir!

Dib, al ver que ya pronto llegaría al orgasmo, decide salir de adentro de Zim de nuevo, le cierra las piernas y lo hace sentarse. Luego, se arrodilla y mete su miembro dentro de su boca, y Zim empieza a lamerlo como loco, provocando que el que gimiera esta vez fuera Dib. Luego de sentir que ya pronto dejaría salir todo dentro de su boca, toma a Zim de la nuca con cuidado e introduce su miembro hasta llegar casi hasta su garganta. Finalmente, Dib ya no puede mas y se corre dentro de la boca de Zim, y cuando lo saco, el irken se trago de una sola vez todo el liquido que había dentro de su boca, quedando solo una pequeña gota en su labio.

Zim estaba totalmente rojo y cansado, pero feliz al mismo tiempo, y cuando Dib lo abrazo, pudo notar que el había quedado igual, y cuando lo beso, Dib pudo notar el delicioso sabor que Zim tenia en la boca, el cual había salido de si mismo, y era tan sabroso que estuvieron besándose por varios minutos, hasta que sintieron la urgencia de respirar y se separaron, pero volvieron a abrazarse y quedaron así hasta que tuvieron que irse porque empezaba a anochecer.

Un rato más tarde, Dib fue a dejar a Zim a su casa, y le dijo que lo ayudaría si Gir había hecho algún desastre, y Zim solo le pudo agradecer. Pero cuando llegaron, Zim no podía creer lo que veía, ya que Gir dormía en el sofá mientras se chupaba el dedo, y Minialce estaba terminando de limpiar, y la base había quedado muy limpia, y el problema de Gir finalmente se arreglo solo porque había comido demasiada azúcar, y eso provoco su comportamiento, y cuando ya no habían mas dulces, le dio mucho sueño.

Zim: ¡Gir! ¡Despierta!

Gir: -se despierta de golpe y va con Zim- ¡Hola amo! –ve a Dib- ¡Hola cabezón!

Dib (mirándolo de reojo): Hola

Zim: ¡Gir! ¿Por qué no me llamaste para decirme que la base ya estaba limpia?

Gir: Uuhm… no lo se ¡Wiiii! ¡Ya va a empezar mi programa favorito! –corre al sofá y prende la televisión-

Zim: De haberlo sabido, habríamos venido a mi base

Dib: -pone una mano en su cintura- Pues yo igual me divertí en la eskuela, deberíamos hacerlo allá mas a menudo –lo mira con picardía-

Zim: -se sonroja y mira al suelo- Quizás… no es mala idea

Antes de irse, Dib le dio un ultimo beso a Zim en la cabeza, no sin darle una suave nalgada, y luego de despedirse de Gir, quien no le hizo mucho caso por estar mirando su programa, cerro la puerta y se fue, esperando poder dormir aun con la música de la fiesta de su hermana, ya que había quedado agotado, pero esperaba poder repetirlo pronto, al igual que Zim, y esa noche ambos durmieron como bebés, y no dejaron de soñar con aquel encuentro.

FIN


End file.
